


My Creepypasta Oc's

by Risingdawn66



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: These are my Creepypasta Oc's what I have so far but I'm not adding my first three since I'm not proud of them.





	1. Isabelle's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Isabelle.

Isabelle is 17. She's 5"4' 135 pounds. She has blood red eyes, very messy blonde hair, big smile. She wears a broken straight jacket that has blood on it, bloody white pants, usually no shoes. Has many scars on her body uses scalpel as weapon most of time. She is insane usually stays in her asylum or the slendermansion goes out occasionally to get victims. She waits till someone goes in her asylum and starts a 'game' if there's a group the game is to be the last one living. If alone the game is survive the night and don't leave. She was abused since she was 4 up until she was ten when she snapped and killed her parents then was brought to the asylum staying there for seven years till they moved to a different location and she stayed at the old one. She is somewhat friendly and won't kill unless provoked or is in the mood to play. Her catchphrase is "wanna play a game?". She uses scalpels or knives cutting her victim torturing them then cutting their throat open to kill them. She likes people who are brave and don't try to escape when playing her game, shiny things, drawing, and a few other things. She dislikes people who don't play her game right or try to escape, rude people, being called insane or crazy, and writing since she's not good with it.


	2. Lucas and Rose's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are Lucas and Rose and they're siblings.

Lucas is a cannibal he's 17. He has short brown hair and blue eyes he wears a blue unzipped sweater, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He's 5"9' and he's pretty friendly once he gets to know someone is very distant at first. His cannibal side is aggressive, cautious, and smart sometimes rude. He likes to stay away from people but is mostly quiet around them when normal and is more talkative around others when cannibal side is out. He likes to bite, listen to music, relax, his friend Laughing Jack, and to be alone most of the time. He dislikes people who are mean, annoying people, reading, and people that make fun of him.

Rose :creepypasta name: Nightstar is Lucas's little sister she is not a cannibal she's 15. She has very long blonde hair down to her bottom with a design in it has blue eyes like lucas stitches on the side of her mouth on both sides with two stars on the ends she wears long sleeved long lavender dress with star buttons and stitches on it, black tights underneath, and black dress shoes. She's usually friendly and nice to others when she knows them is a bit shy at first. Her personality of Nightstar is dull and not very nice and doesn't care about many things. She likes people who are nice, drawing, reading, and singing sometimes. Dislikes people who are mean. Nightstar likes to be alone a lot and that's about it. Nightstar dislikes to be near people, to talk to people, and people who are annoying.


	3. Red Sapphire's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Red Sapphire aka Luna.

Name: Luna, Red Sapphire. She is 16 5"2'. Luna had only blue hair with blue eyes, but she now has red eyes with half red half blue hair. She is a ghost that's more like a human. Sometimes she will glow or fade being able to go through walls like a normal ghost. She heard a voice in her head when she was alive and still does. She wears blue clothes and dresses that get a simple red pattern on them when worn. She is nice and friendly, but does have outbursts of anger or sadness. She would mumble to herself about things as well and occasionally be found walking down hallways in a daze blood running down her cheeks. She likes to talk to herself, sing, people who are nice. She doesn't like very loud music, people who are mean, and when people stick their hand through her body when she's more like a ghost. Luna is also stuck in her home with no one being there with her since her parents moved away. She is fond of Ben Drowned as a friend since he visits her and spends time with her making it so she's not as lonely. She sometimes is able to follow Ben to the slender mansion as well but stays in Ben's room.


	4. Midnight Killer's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Midnight Killer aka Raven and I'm not fully proud of her.

Name: Raven

Creepypasta name: Midnight Killer

Age: unknown presumed 19

Height: 5"5'

Weight: 140lb

Species: demon

Class: assassin

Gender: presumed female but has been known to change gender at will.

Looks: deep orange eyes, semi-dark brown hair typically shoulder length despite gender, long black hooded cloak that goes above ankles a bit which has great flexibility, dark red shirt and dark blue jeans under cloak which is almost always zipped up, black boots.

Likes: quiet places, silent kills, not being noticed, being alone, writing, training, being in his room, and not talking to others much.

Dislikes: being in crowds, noisy places, being noticed while stalking prey, being annoyed by others, having to talk to others a lot, and being bothered by others

Extras: has a scar on his left shoulder from becoming a demon through a demonic ritual rarely shows it, usually docile unless provoked, sometimes angered easily about certain topics, usually is silent not talking much unless spoken to first, has few scars from missions and assassinations he has done, has killed many with his skill usually striking late in the night using a simple knife.

Usual sayings: "I'm the shadow you don't see till you take your final breath"

"I strike in the night hiding in the shadows watching my prey"

"Killing is my job not a hobby, but I do enjoy it"


	5. Silver Star's Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Silver Star.

Original name: Shooting Silver Star

Name: Silver

Age: Presumed to be around age 16

Height: Around 5"5'

Looks: Long silver hair down to mid-back, very light blue eyes, pale almost white skin, very light yellow dress down her knees, and light yellow dress shoes mostly barefoot though.

Personality: Rather kind towards children that are 14 or younger (presumably because they seem like less of a threat), usually calm and not easily irritated, usually quiet most of the time, speaks to herself in her own language, but speaks to others in english, usually shows a dislike to adults unless she is okay around them, and not shy, but is not very social as well.

Likes: She likes children under age 14, being quiet, staying away from adults, walking around and or observing others, being active, sometimes likes to draw, has been observed to liking certain music, and having space to herself

Dislikes: Adults, being angered on purpose, having nothing to do, being isolated in room for too long, having to do multiple tests with no breaks, and not having a space to relax.

Extras: Has been observed to talk to herself while doing tasks, has been observed that her blood takes on a golden color, can screech very loud that affects adults, but not children, her language is just the alphabet backwards, sometimes has very good attentions span sometimes not so good, sometimes gets distracted easily, sometimes slow to respond, she has been observed to get along with some adults that she likes mostly females though, when she is angered her hair has what seems to be electricity going through it as her hair reacts like typical hair when electricity is present in it, and her dress somewhat drifts open as if a breeze is blowing.

Powers: These are the powers she has been observed and tested to have. She is able to teleport have not tested the limit of distance for this and mostly teleports to areas she has seen or observed before, she is able to float as she does it most when angered, at times she has been recorded reading other people's thoughts, she has a large amount of electricity flowing through her body at all times as the strength is strong enough to cause a blackout in the facility, the electricity has been recorded to snap through her hair at times even if not angered, she has been recorded to have radioactive properties that she can control on her own, she's been observed to accidentally and involuntarily short electronics out every once in awhile usually from touch, she has what appears to be telekinesis where she can move things around freely after touching them without having to hold onto them any longer, and she has been both observed and recorded to have a large amount of strength when angered, but this still does not mean she is invincible or immortal as an incident happened where she was gravely injured as it would have most likely resulted in death if she was left any longer without medical attention.


	6. Jaxon aka Checkers Bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jaxon and Checkers they have changed quite a bit but I'm just not motivated to rewrite and add new stuff.

Original Name: Jaxon

Name: Checkers

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Height: 5'2"

Looks: Semi long straight hair, left half red right half black, longish bangs, left eye black right eye red, dark red hoody, black shirt, blue jeans, red sneakers with black laces, red diamond shaped necklace (debating wether to keep this or not it will probably be in his hoody), small red diamond under left eye changes black when Jaxon is out, and stitched up left side of mouth, the hoody has black and a lighter red pattern on the hood to resemble a checkerboard.

Personality: Jaxon: kind, helpful, shy, quiet, keeps to himself mostly.

Checkers: rude, cold, relatively quiet, keeps to himself mostly.

Likes: Jaxon: reading, listening to music, nature, drawing, having his own space.

Checkers: gore, violence, drawing.

Dislikes: Jaxon: violence, crowded places.

Checkers: being bothered, no time to self.

Extras: Has two personalities Jaxon and Checkers, Checkers is usually in control small diamond under eye is red is Checkers and black if Jaxon, uses knife to kill, leaves red checker piece at scene of the crime, says "Looks like it's my turn" or "Your turn has ended" he has had Checkers since age 15 after a failed experiment type thing, and Checkers is mostly in control now


	7. Oc's Information Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when I decided to edit and change some of my Oc's bio's.

Alex U- Age Change to 14 change to 4'6" Personality semi-happy, tends to have mood swings from time to time going from happy to suddenly being sad

Extras troubled past from age 8 to 12, despite him saying that he was only beaten by his father other kids at his school spread rumors that his father also molested him when he was 11 which no such thing happened, lost his mother when he was 7, was the outcast at school until he met Frisk, met and became friends with Frisk when he was 13, Frisk was new student that befriended Alex, a month after meeting Frisk his father stopped beating him, he was told he was worthless and other mean things until his father stopped beating him a month after Alex met Frisk, despite rumors at his school that Alex cuts himself it is not true since Alex has sworn that he would never harm himself, has small scars on his upper arms and chest from his father, has a big scar on his back from his father, he is constantly having anxiety and stress issues, will tear up and probably cry when an adult raises their voice at him due to being yelled at almost all the time by his father, is completely blind/deaf to the kids around him at school except for Frisk, would occasionally run off to the golden flower bed at the opening of Mt. Ebott to relax, constantly has nightmares about his father, has brought Frisk to the golden flower bed multiple times, very good friend to Frisk, doesn't' mind Frisk being genderless, had wandered into Mt. Ebott one night after becoming 14 and and ended up miss stepping and fell down, while exploring the ruins he mostly tried to ignore Toriel in fear of becoming attached and then end up losing her, ended up crying himself to sleep in the room Toriel let him stay in because she reminded him of his mother, actually likes both cinnamon and butterscotch, ended up breaking down and sobbing once he went through the door and was in snowman, sometimes listens to and sometimes ignores Flowey, became good friends with Sans and Papyrus, sees Papyrus as his older brother and best friend aside from Frisk, sees Sans as an older brother, he finds Grillby to be pretty interesting, Sans and Undyne were the only ones other than Frisk that he told about how he was beat by his father, Sans tends to be protective over Alex not wanting him to get hurt anymore, Alex finds Monster Kid somewhat annoying yet still considers him a friend, while running away from Undyne his anxiety and stress got to him which lead him to break down sobbing in the cave which made Undyne stop in worry, Undyne actually felt sorry for him and comforted him, Undyne was furious when Alex told her he was beaten by his father and swore she would beat him up if they ever met, Alex sees Undyne as a big sister, Alex feels true happiness when around Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton, Alex freaked out when a fire started in Undyne's house during a cooking lesson which Undyne quickly put out, Alex gets along very well with Undyne and actually gets really eager and full of energy when he hangs out with her, has tried training with Undyne and would often get scared during it which Undyne would happily let him take a break to calm down, Undyne has found that despite Alex getting scared during training he is pretty strong which makes her happy, they would usually train with each other every other day or so, Alex has gotten much better with self-defense, Alex really likes Napstablook's music, Alex surprisingly didn't find Alphys annoying and enjoys spending time with her, he would always listen to what Alphys has to say and watches anime with her, sees Alphys as a good friend, enjoys spending time with Mettaton, finds Mettaton's dramatic personality to be funny/silly, Mettaton enjoys making Alex smile and laugh, Alex sees Mettaton as the gay best friend and Mettaton actually laughed when Alex told him, Alex is a bit uneasy around Muffet, Muffet took a liking to Alex and occasionally gives him free food, Alex is petrified of Muffet's pet, Alex finds the core annoying but never got annoyed by Alphys, Alex was upset when Mettaton lost his arms and legs and hoped Alphys would be able to fix him, Alex was confused by the monster's story about Asriel and Chara even more confused when they spoke about another child that came with Chara, Despite wanting to spare Asgore he immediately fought him knowing there was no use in talking, Alex was happy to spare Asgore and saw him as the kind father he wished he had, Alex ended up pushing Asgore out of the way of Flowey's bullets at the last minute and got severely hurt which made Flower run off in shock, despite seeming like he would die Alex survived, he lives with Sans and Papyrus after not wanting to leave, he was shocked when Frisk fell down Alex is much happier living underground with everyone

Likes Alex really likes to train with Undyne now, watching anime with Alphys and helping her with new projects, hanging out with Sans and Papyrus, enjoys San's puns and bad jokes, helps Papyrus cook spaghetti, visiting Toriel and Asgore from time to time, going to Napstablook's house to listen to his music, watching Mettaton's performances in person or on tv, likes to join Mettaton on stage when asked, singing and dancing with Mettaton on stage, playing in the snow with Monster Kid, occasionally visiting Muffet, helping Grillby clean up the tables and counters during closing time, helping the other monsters, when Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphas, and Mettaton are proud of him, enjoying a cup of tea with Asgore or a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie with Toriel being accepted by everyone

Dislikes Alex doesn't like when he find monsters picking on one another, when a few monsters were picking on and pushing Monster Kid around and actually used his training to help Monster Kid and stop the bullies, when people make Papyrus upset, when people say Napstablook's music is trash, when people are mean to Mettaton and publicly saying how they think he is stupid during a live performance, when Alphys ridicules herself and says she will never be good enough, Flowey in general

Phobias PTSD, anxiety and stress disorders, mild depression, occasional anthrophobia, agliophobia, occasional aphenphosmphobia, occasionally atelophobia, occasional athazagoraphobia, catagelophobia, claustrophobia, cleithrophobia, enosiophobia, gelotophobia, occasional isolophobia, kakorrhaphlophobia, katagelophobia, mastigophobia, merinthophobia, peccatophobia, ponophobia, rhabdophobia, social phobia, occasional sociophobia, traumatophobia

Lucas C- Change to 5'5" Personality quiet around the others, level headed, calm and collected, a bit psychotic when he's hungry

Extras regrets what he did to his sister, hangs out with Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack a lot, occasionally cries himself to sleep, has nightmares about being at the asylum, scared of needles, will eat any part of body, misses his sister a lot, doesn't like it when he's hungry

Likes to be around Ej or Lj, when he can relax, spending time alone

Dislikes being hungry, needles, being reminded of what he did to his sister, being around people when he's hungry

Phobias agateophobia, aichmophobia, dystychiphobia, mnemophobia, ophthalmophobia, sitophobia when having cannibalistic hunger, sociophobia, trypanophobia

Rose/Nightstar C- Change to 5'3" Personality cold, distant, sometimes psychotic, quiet, judgmental to others, sassy at times

Extras after Lucas attacked her she was scared of him, but it soon turned into hatred, is usually quiet around others, isn't very social, had major anxiety and stress issues after accident, her mind had slowly deteriorated over the years after the accident until she was just a silent shell of herself, stitched her dress up by herself, doesn't want revenge on brother just doesn't want to see him anymore, doesn't kill often

Likes being quiet most of the time, being alone

Dislikes her brother Lucas, ignorant people, being bothered when trying to do something

Phobias agateophobia, algophobia, amychophobia, asthenophobia, mnemophobia, occasional nostophobia

Isabelle C- Change to 5'6" Personality happy, sometimes psychotic, childish, sometimes so sweet its creepy

Extras she will be happy and then suddenly become angry or deranged, depending whether she is stable or not determines how active she is while killing, all the drawings on the asylum walls are made with her victims blood, will occasionally sing or hum while walking around the asylum, when stable she's very sweet and childish but can change to being unstable very quickly and can become very violent, her mood swings come at random times and it was being considered that she has borderline personality disorder, finds it fun to toy with her victims before killing them, has a collection of shiny things she's taken from her victims bodies once they're dead, will become angry if called insane or crazy, has scars from when she was a child, when very angry Isabelle will start to hallucinate to the point she will think she sees people who used to work at the asylum or think she hears people calling her name, if this goes on for too long she will completely lose her mind from not being able to tell what's real and what's not anymore and will have a mental breakdown from not being able to handle it

Likes to run around the asylum, drawing on the walls in blood, scaring her victims before killing them, singing or humming, shiny things

Dislikes when her victims manage to get away for a while, being called insane or crazy by her victims, looking at her scars, thinking about her parents, when her victims scream very loud

Phobias PTSD, agateophobia, disposophobia, considered having borderline personality disorder, ligyrophobia, mastigophobia, metathesiophobia, mnemophobia, ochlophoiba, rhabdophobia, autophobia, catoptrophobia, agliophobia

Red Sapphire C- Change to 13 change to 4'4" Personality kind, depressed, distant, quiet

Extras is depressed most of the time occasionally having small crying fits, sometimes has outbursts of anger, rarely actually happy, is able to leave her home, despises the voice in her head and refuses to listen to it anymore, dress usually has dark blue and dark red stripes or stars, can be more physical or ghost like, sometimes sings, doesn't like it when people move into her house, listens to music a lot

Likes singing, listening to music, when people move out of her house, being able to be physical or ghost like, leaving her house and sitting in a field near her home, being alone

Dislikes when new people move into her house, the voice in her head, being around others in her house

Phobias

Midnight Killer C- Change to 5'4" Personality silent, cautious, violent, calm/coolheaded

Extras she is a genderless demon being able to change the sex of her body, but she is starting to want to stay female, is a demon that will take assassination missions or requests not caring if she has to kill another demon, stays alone for most of the time, met Silver Star and instantly fell in love with her, becomes very protective of Silver Star, will attack victims during night being rare when she would during day, is rather calm and coolheaded most of the time, will sometimes become violent when not killing

Likes being around Silver Star, being able to do what she likes, being away from others/being isolated, making Silver Star happy

Dislikes people who hurt Silver Star, attacking her targets during day, having deadlines, being ridiculed for changing her gender/sex at times, people demanding her to kill someone, people repeatedly bothering her when she refuses a client

Phobias

Jasper U- Change to 15 change to 4'8" Personality a bit shy, happy, kind, helpful

Extras spends a lot of time with Mettaton or Alphys, helps around the lab, remembers Dr. Gaster like Sans does, dislikes leaving his body when it has to charge, one of his eyes are covered by hair/ghost hair when he is out of his body in ghost form, sometimes uneasy around Undyne, will have deep conversations with Sans, visits Napstablook often to listen to his music or help him make new music, will sing when alone or when he thinks he's alone, unaware that Alphys and Mettaton have recorded him singing multiple times, gets shy and embarrassed whenever Mettaton asks him to do a performance with him, will occasionally go to a secret room in the lab where all of Dr. Gasters work and other things are, never tells Alphys about the secret room, but has considered telling Mettaton, yet he decided against it, has shown Sans the secret room and uses it as a meeting place for him and Sans to talk about Dr. Gasters work or other private things

Likes spending time with Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook, and Sans, singing when alone or thinks he's alone, helping around the lab, listening to music, chatting with Sans, relaxing

Dislikes that no one other than him and Sans remembers Dr. Gaster, people ridiculing Mettaton's performances or Napstablook's music, leaving body to charge it, when people listen to very loud music around him, going into sleep mode when low on battery power

Phobias

Shooting Silver Star C- Change to 5'2" Personality kind to children, defiant towards adults, cheerful, talkative

Extras her blood is golden, spends time with kids under 14, tends to stay away from adults, spending time with Midnight Killer when she can, speaks in a strange language when talking to herself, takes breaks from spending time with people and takes a walk, visits a pond and flower bed near town, isn't fully understood why she dislikes adults

Likes spending time with children, occasionally taking breaks and walks by herself, nature and animals, having space and time to herself, spending time with Midnight Killer

Dislikes adults, having no time to herself, seeing an animal or child getting hurt, getting hurt, having to listen to adults

Jaxon/Checkers C- Nixon Change to 5'3" Jaxon's Personality kind, sweet, innocent, quiet, sometimes shy, easily scared, dependent on Checkers Checker's Personality rude, aggressive, violent, protective of Jaxon, usually antisocial

Jaxon's Extras lived at an orphanage with Keith before being taken by the scientists, didn't understand why no one would help him, was devastated when he was told Keith was killed by Jeff, has multiple memories locked away and hidden from him by Checkers, has become very dependent on Checkers, sleeps a lot and lets Checkers be out most of the time, has very innocent and childish mind because of Checkers protection, is a really good cook, very caring and good with taking care of kids, didn't like the orphanage

Checker's Extras protects Jaxon from hurtful things, blocks and locks a lot of Jaxon's memories away to keep him innocent and pure, almost always calls Jaxon kid, has gotten better with controlling his anger, Jaxon is his anchor and would be devastated and angry if he was hurt in any way, secretly has a love for cooking and gardening, is good with caring for kids like Jaxon is, cares a lot about Jaxon, has a lot of scars

Jaxon's Likes cooking, reading at times, sleeping, spending time with Sally, talking to others, listening to music, spending time outside, animals

Checker's Likes protecting Jaxon, cooking, gardening, pissing Jeff off especially for killing Keith, Jaxon being happy, spending time alone, keeping Jaxon innocent and pure

Jaxon's Dislikes losing Keith, the orphanage, being upset, when Sally cries, when the others are mean to each other, not being able to spend time alone, not being able to talk to Checkers, not being able to sleep, pity, being truly separated from Checkers as he will go into a panic attack and have a mental breakdown

Checker's Dislikes when Jaxon is hurt in any way, liars/when someone lies to him, pity, Jeff, not having time alone, ignorant people, people bothering him

Friends Sally, Ben, Toby, Lj, Smile Dog, Grinny Cat, Slenderman, Splendorman, Trenderman who is very fond of him

Enemies Jeff, Hoodie, Offenderman, Bloody Painter


End file.
